The Space Between
by Sakuma Sonnet
Summary: The future just begins and faye thinks abaut her past his past their past, and the space between them all... your heart and mine is the space we fill with time


The italics is for thinking and descriptions, when you see these "" surrounding italics it´s because there´s speaking involved before/after thinking, acting or describing

Whatever is spoken is in regular plane letters

I DON´T OWN COWBOY BEBOP NOR THE SPACE BETWEEN BY DAVE MATHEWS BAND

It would rock if you knew the song or could hear it anytime soon : )

READ AND REVIEW

__

__

__

_-------------------------------_

__

_--------------------------------_

__

_"_I was alone, minding my bussiness... under this ship´s grey blue metal coloured sky"

_I don´t sing off key_

_Faye lying on the Bebop couch, one arm resting before her closed eyes and the other on her stomach, listening to one online radio she had found specialized on late twentieth century music_

You cannot quit me so quickly

_I never thought you were that stupid_

Is no hope in you for me?

_There was none for you in her...  
_  
No corner you could squeeze me  
but I got all the time for you, love

_Guess you never knew..._

The Space Between

_Wherever you might be_

The tears we cry

_Apart that is... you cried more than once yourself_

Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more

_I had fun arguing with you :P_

The Space Between  
The wicked lies we tell  
and hope to keep us safe from the pain

_Are you awake now?_

But will I hold you again?

_I never did...(sigh) it wouldn't have worked anyways_

These fickle, fuddled words confuse me

_Jaja_

Like 'Will it rain today?'

_It rained for days you know, the clouds are yet around, but we try to keep them out of burst_

Waste the hours with talking, talking  
These twisted game we play

_I don't care you never trusted me... not that much anyways... I was hurt, but... the old guy did as bad as I, his own way... (sigh)_

We're strange allies  
With warring hearts  
What wild-eyed beast you be

_"One eye the present one eye the past" you said. You just picked WHAT to see_

The Space Between  
The wicked lies we tell  
and hope to keep us safe from the pain

_Not telling us you cared..._

_We were partners we would have helped_

Will I hold you again?  
Will I hold...

"Faye?"

Look at us spinning out in  
the madness of a roller coaster

"Spike..." _she sighed_

You know you went off like a devil  
in a church in the middle of a crowded room

_"Yeah that", she smirked sadly_

"JUST THAT"

All we can do, my love  
is hope we don't take this ship down

_We are alright I guess, we miss the girl too... we haven't heard from her in months though... (Sigh)_

"Hu?"

The Space Between

_She shove herself from the way she was lying and sat straight with her eyes widen in shock._

_She arched an eyebrow high_

"What the hecks are YOU doing ALIVE?????"

Where you're smiling high

_"Yeah, THAT´S the picture... Faye Valentine... always amusing"_

_She chuckled herself and a smirk formed on her face._

"Glad to see you too" _he said smiling sarcastically, of course_.

Is where you'll find me if I get tickled

_she softened_

"Hi there"

_Jet was leaning on the corner wall_

_She got up facing the alley that is behind the couch and her smile grew wider as she started walking towards Spike without saying a word_

The Space Between  
the bullets in our firefight  
Is where I'll be hiding, waiting for you

_She stood before him relaxed, warmly looking at him, she sighed relieved and started poking his cheeks like curious_.

The rain that falls  
Splash in your heart  
Ran like sadness down the window into...

_Spike looked at her with an arched eyebrow lowering his sight but standing there as nothing. Faye looked at him straight in the eyes and pulled down his nose hardly as he lifted his arms to the sides._

The Space Between  
Our wicked lies  
is where we hope to keep safe from pain

"Ouch", _he said rubbing his nose_

"Lunkhead", _she smirked. "Flesh and blood"_

_She started walking towards Jet_

Take my hand  
'Cause we're walking out of here  
Oh, yeah

"I brought you something"

_She stopped mid-way and turned round_

"That's a surprise" _she said ironically, the only thing he had ever brought to her was his harmed body for her to look after._

Right out of here

"Faye-Faye?"

_She turned as a red ponytail head popped from behind Jet, who was leaning on the corner wall._

Love is all we need here

_Her green orbs widened and warm tears started to fill them. The girl came out entirely from behind Jet one leg pausedly before the other and then the rest of her body._

"Yeah, that´s Ed" _she smiled_

_They both ran towards each other and Faye kneeled to hug her, though Ed, as well as her hair had grown a few inches._

The Space Between  
What's wrong and right  
Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you

"Mmm... Ed is happy to see Faye-Faye too but...Ed wants to live... my ribs hurt!"

_She whined, Faye laughed, wiping away the tears that were running down her cheeks._

The Space Between

"You spoke first person Ed" _they all smiled and Ed hugged closer_

_Jet had kneeled to pat Ein´s head, and then both Spike and Jet(followed by the data dog of course) met the girls._

Your heart and mine

"I told you things would be right" _Jet said as he lifted Faye´s face up with his index finger and put an arm around her waist._

Is the space we'll fill with time

_She stood up and kissed him lovingly.  
She hugged him resting her head on his chest and looked at the other two who were staring at them... even though Jet had previously informed Spike about..._

The Space Between...

_Spike took a cigarette out of his pocket and placed it on his lower lip_

"I suppose you are naming it after me right?"

_Faye punched him in the arm_. "Lunkhead" _she ran a hand on her five month pregnant belly and hugged him_

"No, but you can be his godfather... unless Jet wants Ein for it" _she kissed him on the cheek and smirked as Ein barked_

"What do you think Ein????? I would be fun aunt EDDDD"

_Ein barks_

"What would you say if I make some food with actual beef on it?"

"Sure" _said Spike_

"Welcomed back Spike" _Jet patted his shoulder on the way to the kitchen_

"What abaut Ed and Ein?" _Ed asked sadly_

"You are more that welcomed" _said Jet, tenderly smiling at them_

"And Spike...?" _Faye let go_

"Yes?"

"Quit smoking" _and took the cigarette out of his mouth as walking the same way Jet had gone._

_Spike:_

_Back to normal, and better than before..._

_There´s actually beef on this thing!_

A/N: I took all the corkyness out of me for this one

_Iguess 4.03 minutes are not enough but the lyrics quite fit this idea of mine_


End file.
